


Kneeling

by LanceyLance963



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, I know my praise kink is showing, I’m sorry, Kneeling, if you know me from my Kingsman works, no you don’t, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceyLance963/pseuds/LanceyLance963
Summary: She was kneeling on a pillow by a comfortable armchair, the fabric cool and smooth on her cheek. Her forehead was against Mistress’s thigh, the material of her suit pants silky soft.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Kneeling

She was kneeling on a pillow by a comfortable armchair, the fabric cool and smooth on her cheek. Her forehead was against Mistress’s thigh, the material of her suit pants silky soft. 

The room was dim and smelled of warm fabric from where the chair sat by the fireplace. 

The quiet turn of a page was the only sound beside the crackling fireplace and her own steady, slow breathing. 

A hand touched her head, smoothing her hair back and lightly scratching her scalp with manicured nails. 

She shivered and leaned up into the petting as warm shivers trailed down her spine.

Mistress let out a warm chuckle.

“Such a pretty kitten I have.”

Mistress murmured, cupping her face and smoothing her thumb over her cheekbone.

She felt her cheeks warm at the words, burying her face in the crease between the chair and Mistress’s thigh.

She chuckled again.

“Such a shy kitten, too. Not used to praise and sweet words.”

She nodded into her leg. The hand came back, stroking her hair and scraping pleasantly over her scalp.

“Come up here, kitten.”

Suddenly she was curled up in Mistress’s lap, legs parted on each side of her lap. 

Her face was tucked into Mistress’s neck, and sighed happily when her had came back and stroked her bare back, running her thumb over the knobs of her spine.

“Good girl.”

She woke up in a haze of warmth. The sun was shining in her room, warming her bed and sheets. 

She sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes and rubbing away the remains of a wonderful dream.


End file.
